Melody of the Flute
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Mint breaks Emiko's flute, and Emiko teleports back to the Pokemon World. She meets up with Gary Oak, and they work together to protect the Shieldon from evil Pokemon Hunter J.
1. The Broken Flute

**Melody of the Flute Chapter 1:**

**The Broken Flute**

Two weeks after Emiko came back from Crown City, Mint and Ichigo had gone back to fighting. Today's was the worst yet; both of them had transformed and went outside. Everyone in the house was hiding somewhere except Emiko.

When Emiko heard a cry of pain from outside, however, she grabbed the flute she used to calm them down, and ran outside.

She saw Ichigo holding her arm, and Mint with her bow out. Mint was starting to fire again, when Emiko shouted, "STOP IT!"

She started to raise the flute to her lips, but her shout had startled Mint, and the arrow she had meant to shoot at Ichigo headed straight for Emiko, and sliced the flute in half!

Emiko looked at the broken flute in shock. It was the only thing she had left of her mother, and Mint had _broken _it. Emiko started to cry as she screamed, "Mint, you've gone too far this time! I've put up with your behavior long enough. I'm sending you back to Earth!"

Mint looked shocked. "But- I'll get killed!" she said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Emiko shrieked. "You've been nothing but trouble since you got here! All you ever do is sit around and complain, or pick fights with Ichigo, who never did anything to deserve all the insults you throw at her! You're nothing but a nuisance, and I'm telling you right now, that I've had it. You're gone, Mint!" Before Mint could say anything else, Emiko snapped her fingers, and Mint disappeared.

Ichigo started to say something, but before she could, Emiko teleported to the other dimension, her broken flute in hand.

Since she didn't concentrate on anyone in particular, Emiko ended up in a forest. She looked at her broken flute, and curled up in a ball on the ground, crying.

Half an hour later, she was still crying, when she felt something touch her leg. She looked down at her leg, startled, and saw a small yellow Pokémon with a shield-shaped head pawing her leg. It looked sympathetic. Emiko slowly reached down, and started petting it. It leaned into her hand, smiling.

Suddenly Emiko heard footsteps, and turned toward the sound of someone calling, "Shieldon! Where are you?"

The footsteps got closer, and a boy with spiky brown hair came around the corner, followed by a bunch more of the little yellow Pokémon. The boy stopped dead when he saw Emiko petting the one that had found her. "Hey, don't I know you?" he asked.

Emiko thought, and suddenly it came back to her. The time she, Kisshu and Ichigo got sucked into this world, they had met a boy named Gary. "Gary?" she asked.

"Yeah, aren't you that girl with the ability to freeze people?" Gary asked.

Emiko nodded. "I'm Emiko."

Suddenly Gary noticed that Emiko's face was tearstained, and the small Pokémon was leaning against her leg. "Hey, why were you crying?" he asked.

"One of the girls I live with broke my flute," Emiko said. "My mom left it for me before she was killed, and it's all I have left of her. I got really upset, and teleported to this dimension, hoping no one from mine would find me."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Gary said. "What's the flute made of?"

"Wood," Emiko said.

"I have some glue," Gary said. "Do you want me to see if I can fix the flute?"

"I'd like that, if you don't mind," Emiko said.

"I don't mind," Gary said. He came over and sat next to her, and she showed him the flute. "That's really pretty," Gary said. "Let's see. It looks like a clean break, so I think all we need to do is glue the pieces together again." He dug around in his pack, and pulled out a tube of glue. Then he took the pieces of the flute, and squeezed some glue onto the bigger one. Then he gently maneuvered the pieces together again, and glued them together.

"All set," Gary said. "Now it needs to dry. I'll wrap it so it dries straight." He took out a piece of cloth, and carefully wrapped it around the flute, then handed the flute back to Emiko.

"Thanks, Gary," Emiko said.

"No problem," Gary said with a smile.

"What kind of Pokémon is this?" Emiko asked, rubbing the yellow Pokémon's head.

"That's a Shieldon," Gary explained. "I'm taking this group to another part of the valley here, so they'll be safe from poachers."

"There are poachers after them?" Emiko asked.

"Unfortunately, it's Pokémon Hunter J," Gary said. "She's the worst of them all. People hire her to steal Pokémon for them, and pay her a lot of money. She's got a weird way of catching the Pokémon, too, she freezes them with this machine she has on her arm."

"Do you want help to get the Shieldon to safety?" Emiko asked.

"If you want to, that'd be great," Gary said.

"Sure," Emiko said. She stood up, and said, "Lead the way."

Gary nodded, and started off. Emiko and the Shieldon followed.


	2. Meeting

**Melody of the Flute Chapter 2:**

**Meeting**

Emiko and Gary kept walking, until they reached a clearing. "We should take a break, the Shieldon are getting tired," Gary said.

"Okay," Emiko said. She watched as Gary took a small laptop out of his pack and opened it. "What's that for?" she asked.

"I need to contact Professor Rowan and let him know how it's going," Gary explained. He typed something, then pressed a button. A man with white hair came up on the screen and said, "Gary, how's it going?"

"Good, I have some help," Gary said.

"Help?" Professor Rowan asked.

Gary pulled Emiko over and said, "This is Emiko, she offered to help me after she found a missing Shieldon."

"I think the Shieldon found me," Emiko said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Emiko," Professor Rowan said. He then turned back to Gary and said, "How long until you reach the rendezvous point?"

"About another two hours, unless we run into trouble," Gary said.

"Very good, we'll meet you there," Professor Rowan said. The screen went blank.

Just then, Emiko heard footsteps, and said, "Three people are coming this way."

"You've got good hearing," Gary commented as they turned to the sound.

Surprisingly, the three people who came out of the woods were Ash, Dawn and Brock. "Gary? And Emiko?" Ash asked.

"Hi," Emiko said.

"What are you two doing here?" Ash asked.

"I'm trying to get these Shieldon to Professor Rowan," Gary said. "One of the Shieldon ran off, and I found it with Emiko. I think it heard her crying, and went to comfort her."

Ash and the others immediately looked worried. "Emiko, what happened?" Ash asked.

"Mint broke the flute my mom gave me, and I was really upset, so I teleported to the forest here," Emiko said. "Then the Shieldon and Gary found me, and Gary repaired the flute, so I decided to help him and the Shieldon."

"Are the Shieldon in danger from something?" Brock asked.

"We have reports that Pokémon Hunter J is after them," Gary said. "I need to get them to Professor Rowan without running into Hunter J."

Before Ash could respond, they heard rumbling. "There's a group of four big trucks coming," Emiko said. "I think we might be too late to avoid J."

"That's bad," Gary said. "If the Shieldon get scared, they'll run off, and it'll make them easy targets. Let's try to keep them calm and stay out of sight."

"The trucks are really close," Emiko said. "We should hide in the bushes if we don't want to be seen."

"Got it," Gary said. "Come on, guys."

They herded the Shieldon into the bushes, and crouched down as the trucks came crashing through the trees. A bunch of men got out of the trucks, and one who seemed to be the leader said, "Spread out and search!"

The others obeyed. "Shouldn't we fight?" Ash whispered.

"No, we can't," Gary said. "It will only make things worse. We need to get out of here."

"How?" Dawn asked.

Before Gary could answer, they heard a man shout, "I heard something over here!"

Emiko grimaced. "They're coming this way," she said. "Should we run?"

Before Gary could reply, someone shouted, "Beedrill! Pin Missile!"

"Let's go!" Gary said, pointing in the opposite direction from the men. Gary picked up two Shieldon, and everyone else picked up one. Then they got up and ran, just as Pin Missile hit the bushes.

"There they are!" the guy in front said. "Beedrill, use Pin Missile again!"

Emiko saw Beedrill start to do Pin Missile, and quickly said, "Ash, take this Shieldon and keep running! I'll hold them off and find you later!"

"Got it," Ash said. He took the Shieldon and kept running. Emiko, meanwhile, stopped running and spun. She held out a hand as Pin Missile sped toward her, and stopped the attack. Then she reversed it, and Beedrill got bombarded with its own attack. The man it belonged to recalled it, and nodded to the others. They all threw Poké Balls into the air, and their Pokémon came out- momentarily. Emiko sent them back and said, "Fight me yourselves, or go home, cowards."

"You seriously think you can defeat all of us?" the lead guy asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm at least going to try," Emiko said. She formed an energy ball, and sent it at the men, who scattered, except for one guy. He got fried, and fell to the ground, smoking.

The other guys looked nervous, until their leader said, "If we don't defeat her, you know what's going to happen, don't you?"

"What is going to happen?" Emiko asked.

"We'll all get killed by J!" one man wailed. All the others glared at him.

"Well, since I can't kill you myself, that might be for the best," Emiko snarled. "I'm not going to let you get the Shieldon." Then she shouted, "BIND! Spell, self-maintain. Time limit, five hours." All the men froze in place, and Emiko said, "Okay, you're all set. Five hours from now, you'll be able to move again. And maybe you'll think twice about messing with my friends."

"HEY! You can't just leave us here!" one man shouted.

"Watch me," Emiko said, and teleported off.

She landed next to Ash, who jumped slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Emiko said. "All the guys are frozen for the next five hours. Now I guess we just have to deal with their leader."

"Wow, good job," Gary said. "We're about two miles from the rendezvous point with Professor Rowan and Officer Jenny, so I guess we should get going."

They rounded the next corner- and ran right into a large dragon-like Pokémon who had a woman standing on its back.

The woman turned to Ash and said, "I thought I told you to stay out of my way."

"Forget it," Ash snarled. "As long as you treat Pokémon like things to sell, I'll stop any of your plans I know of."

"Ash, you know her?" Emiko asked.

"That's J," Ash said. "And she froze Pikachu one time."

J turned to Emiko and said, "So, you have the ability to freeze people and Pokémon as well. Although your method is different than mine…"

"What are you here for?" Emiko asked. "To taunt us, or to fight?"

"Neither," J replied. "I'm here to get those Shieldon, for my latest client."

Emiko focused her thoughts on Ash and said, _Get the Shieldon out of here!_

Ash nodded to the others, who were carrying the Shieldon, and they started to run. J started after them, but Emiko flew in front of her, causing the dragon-like Pokémon to stop. Before either of them could make a move, however, Emiko heard Ash cry out, and one of the Shieldon scream. Emiko teleported back to the ground, and saw the Shieldon falling down the cliffside.

She immediately flew after it, and managed to catch it in midair. "Hold still," she told it, and flew back up, where she saw J confronting Ash. The others seemed to have gotten away-but one Shieldon was incased in brown stuff, unable to move.

"This time, I'm showing no mercy!" Ash shouted.

"You don't know the meaning of no mercy!" J snarled back.

Emiko teleported the Shieldon to its friends, then went back to help Ash. She saw J release a Pokémon that looked like some kind of giant scorpion, and shout, "Drapion, Cross Poison!"

Emiko flew down, and as the attack came toward them, she simply held out a hand, then pushed it back. "Drapion, dodge it!" J said. Drapion tried to obey, but wasn't fast enough. J was forced to recall it.

Before she could do anything more, Ash called out, "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu ran, bounced off a rock, and then attacked J, who held up the arm with the machine thing on it. Pikachu bounced off, and snarled at J, who aimed the machine at him. Emiko teleported, formed a shield around Pikachu, then said, "Try it and I'll blow that thing up while it's still on your arm."

Emiko noticed the muscles in J's shoulder shift, and said, "You asked for it." She snapped her fingers, then formed a barrier around herself as the thing on J's arm exploded. Through the cloud of black smoke, she heard J scream.

Finally the smoke cleared, and revealed what had happened. J was on her knees, and half her arm was missing. There was no sign of the machine. Emiko let the barriers around herself and Pikachu drop, and walked to J. Her visor thing was destroyed too, and she looked up at Emiko with an emotion close to fear in her eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"Nothing," Emiko said. "I think I've done enough today, and it's entirely possible that you'll die of blood loss soon anyways. While Ash may not know the meaning of 'no mercy', I do. I've killed before, and if I wasn't worried about disturbing the balance between this dimension and mine, I would kill again."

Emiko then turned and walked back to Ash, who was looking slightly freaked out, as was Pikachu. "What?" Emiko asked.

"You blew up half her arm," Ash said. "Was it really necessary to go that far?"

"Yes," Emiko said. Then she sighed. "Well, J was right about one thing, at least. You _don't _know the meaning of no mercy. Let's get going."

"What about the frozen Shieldon?" Ash asked.

"I'll unfreeze it on the way," Emiko said, going over and picking it up. Then she walked off, followed by Ash and Pikachu.


	3. Rendezvous Point

**Melody of the Flute Chapter 3:**

**Rendezvous Point**

Once Emiko figured they were far enough away from J, she put the Shieldon down, and put her hand on its head. Her hand- and Shieldon- began to glow. Slowly the Shieldon regained its normal color, and finally Emiko took her hand away. The Shieldon shook itself, and looked at Emiko, then jumped on her, rubbing its face against hers.

Emiko laughed, and said, "I'm glad you're okay, Shieldon."

"_Thanks for unfreezing me," _Shieldon said.

"You're welcome," Emiko said. "We should get you back to your friends." She picked up Shieldon, and walked over to Ash and Pikachu. They followed her without a word.

At the top of the hill, they found Gary, Dawn, Brock and the other Shieldon waiting, or in Gary's case, pacing. "We're back," Emiko called.

The others immediately ran over. "Is everyone okay?" Gary asked.

"Yes, and I unfroze this Shieldon," Emiko said.

"Ash, you're pretty quiet," Dawn commented.

Ash looked up, startled. Emiko sighed and said, "I think my way of dealing with J shook Ash up a bit."

"Uh-oh, you didn't kill her, did you?" Brock asked. Gary looked startled.

"No, but I blew up that thing on her arm, and the explosion basically destroyed the lower part of her left arm," Emiko said.

"Um…. Was that really a good idea?" Brock asked.

"Well, if I hadn't done that, Pikachu would be frozen too," Emiko said. "You didn't really expect me to let her off lightly, did you? Besides, I was in a bad mood."

"Remind me never to make you angry," Ash said.

"You're my friend, I wouldn't do something like that to you," Emiko said. "The worst I'd do to you would be yell at you a bit. You're not going to be scared of me now, are you?"

"No, I was just a bit shaken," Ash said. "I'm not used to seeing a lot of blood."

"Sorry about that," Emiko said. She went to Ash slightly hesitantly, and hugged him. He hugged back tightly. When they broke apart, Emiko said, "I am sorry I scared you."

"I'm fine now, so don't worry about it," Ash said. He turned to the others and said, "Should we continue?"

"Yeah, we're not too far away from the meeting place," Gary said. The others nodded, and followed him down a trail.

They eventually reached a large clearing near a road, where they found that Officer Jenny and Professor Rowan were waiting for them. When they were within earshot, Professor Rowan said, "I'm glad you're all safe. We had reports that Pokémon Hunter J was in this area, and we found a bunch of her goons paralyzed in the forest."

"I froze the men because they attacked us," Emiko said. She checked her watch and said, "They'll be able to move in about an hour."

"Good to know," Officer Jenny said. "Have you seen J?"

Before they could explain what happened, a man in a police uniform ran up to Officer Jenny and said, "We found J. It looks like she's missing half her left arm, but she's still alive. What should we do with her?"

Officer Jenny sighed and said, "Bandage the wound and put her with the others who are headed to jail."

"Yes, ma'am," the policeman said, saluting and running off.

Officer Jenny turned to Emiko and the others, and asked, "Do you know anything about this?"

Ash nudged Emiko, who sighed and said, "The thing on J's arm blew up. That's why she's missing half her left arm."

"And… why did it blow up?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I was trying to protect Pikachu and Shieldon, and got a little carried away," Emiko said. "I have the power to make mechanical things self-destruct."

Officer Jenny sighed and said, "Couldn't you have found another way of doing that?"

"I didn't think of that, what would you suggest if I get into another situation like this again?" Emiko asked.

"Never mind," Officer Jenny said wearily. "Thank you for stopping J, we've been after her for years. And I must admit it'll make it harder for her to escape if she's only got one arm."

"I was happy to help," Emiko said.

"Good," Professor Rowan said. "We'll take the Shieldon from here, thank you for protecting them. I guess it's a good thing Gary ran into you, Emiko."

"I agree," Gary said.

"Thanks," Emiko said. "I guess I should be getting back now, though."

"Don't forget this," Gary said, holding out Emiko's flute. "I think it's dry."

"Let's see," Emiko said, carefully unwrapping the cloth. Sure enough, the flute was good as new.

"Emiko, will you play for us?" Ash asked.

"Sure," Emiko said. She lifted the flute to her lips, and began to play a pretty tune.

_**(Insert Joe Hisaishi's Path of the Wind here)**_

When she was done, everyone clapped. "What's that one called?" Brock asked.

"Path of the Wind, from a composer called Joe Hisaishi," Emiko said. "He does the music for my favorite director's movies."

"Who's your favorite director?" Dawn asked.

"Hayao Miyazaki," Emiko replied. "He's a director who was born in Bunkyo, Tokyo, not far from where the Mews lived, I think."

"Where are you from?" Dawn asked. "Aren't you from the same area?"

"Actually, no," Emiko said. "I'm from a completely different city, Kyoto. It's further south than Tokyo."

"I've never heard of those cities," Officer Jenny said.

"That's because I'm from a different dimension. We have different cities and towns than you do," Emiko said.

"You're from a different dimension?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yeah, and I should get back," Emiko said.

"Well, thank you for all of your help," Officer Jenny said.

"You're welcome," Emiko said. She turned to Ash and the others and said, "I'll see you around. Pikachu, you know to call me if there's a problem."

Pikachu nodded, and Emiko turned to Gary. "Thanks for fixing my flute," she said. "I'm glad we met up again."

"Thanks," Gary said.

Emiko waved to the others, and teleported home.

**Next chapter will probably be the last for this story.**


	4. Return

**Melody of the Flute Chapter 4:**

**Return**

Emiko teleported into the living room of the house. To her surprise, everyone was in there, except Mint. "I'm back," Emiko said.

"We were getting worried," Kisshu said. "Ichigo told us what happened, and we decided to wait for you to come back. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, actually, and Ash's friend Gary fixed my flute," Emiko said. "And I got to take my anger out on one of their enemies, so I'm feeling a lot better."

"What happened over there?" Kisshu asked.

"I landed in a forest, and Gary found me crying," Emiko said. "He asked me what was wrong, and I told him, and he offered to fix the flute. After that, I offered to help him get a bunch of Pokémon called Shieldon to a safer spot, because poachers were after them. Gary and I met up with Ash and his friends, and we were about to continue when the poachers attacked us. I froze all of them, and rejoined Ash and the others, just as they ran into the poacher's leader. She had this weird machine on her arm, and she used it to freeze one of the Shieldon. She tried to freeze Pikachu, but I blew the machine up while it was still on her arm, and the explosion destroyed half her left arm. I unfroze the Shieldon, and helped Ash and the others take the Shieldon to Professor Rowan, so he could get them to safety. Oh, and the police arrested all the poachers, so I decided to come back."

"Good," Kisshu said. "Um… about Mint…"

"Yes?" Emiko said.

"We were wondering if we could bring her back," Kisshu said.

Emiko sighed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," she said. "The fights she picks with Ichigo are getting worse; last time, Ichigo actually looked like she got hurt, and Mint had her bow out."

"Ichigo had a pretty bad cut on her shoulder," Pai said. "I healed it, but you may be right. It could be dangerous for all of us if she keeps this up, and I think she provokes the majority of the fights, am I right?"

Ichigo said, "Yes, though I probably shouldn't get so worked up every time she insults me."

"While that's true, the fact remains that Mint is the sole cause of these fights," Kisshu said. "She destroyed the couch one time, she broke Emiko's flute, she hurt Ichigo; you might be right, it might be better not to have her around anymore."

"But what will happen to her now that she's on Earth?" Lettuce asked.

"That's up to her," Emiko said. "She's a Mew, she can take care of herself."

"What about the police?" Lettuce asked.

"If we lived on Earth, and we were at least fairly normal, Mint would already be in jail," Pai said. "The way she behaves toward Ichigo in particular would be enough to make any family think twice about having her around. Kisshu's right, it's dangerous to have her around."

"What if she leads the police here, though?" Zakuro said. "Aren't they still after us?"

"She'd need to teleport," Kisshu said. "Besides, this _is_ my dimension. It can keep out unwanted guests."

"Good point," Pai said. "Alright, I think we should leave Mint on Earth."

"Agreed," Emiko, Kisshu and Ichigo said. They looked at the others, who all nodded.

"That's the end of this meeting," Emiko said. "Who wants me to bake something? I'll take requests."

"YAY!" all the others shouted.

**Well, Mint's gone. And this particular story is over, so plz review.**


End file.
